1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to brush type cleaning apparatus for pans or the like.
2. Prior Art.
In normal apparatus for cleaning pans such as bakery bun pans, which are relatively shallow, but which have a number of irregularities to define bun receptacles, the general way of cleaning has been to use only a cylindrical rotating brush to scrub the pans to loosen seeds, crusts, and other pieces of material that should be removed before new buns are placed into the pan. Because of the many corners and recesses in the pans a thorough cleaning job is difficult to achieve with a cylindrical rotating brush particularly in the corners between a bottom wall and an upright wall.